Assembly of Quarks
The (often stylized as AssemblY of QUARKS) was a mysterious group consisting of twelve selected teenagers (four elements and six humans). Upon formation, their task was to protect Querencia from the rebel group Low Camorra. The group has been admired by many for their strong, united bond with each other and has inspired many teenagers across the country, thus are considered the youth legends. History Members *Mercury - The leader. She is a hardworking and dependable person who can be pretty clumsy and socially awkward. Despite this and being highly toxic as well, she likes to make friends. She has an obvious crush on Silicon. *Silicon - Former fashion model. He was very popular and was at the peak of his career upon the group's formation. He has a crush on Mercury. *Daphne Planck - Mercury's best friend. A cheerful and outgoing person with a daring and courageous personality. She likes to play things rough. She is the daughter of Max and Marga Planck, with her father discovering energy quanta. *Carlo Perrier - An aspiring scientist. He is shy and soft-spoken but is academically gifted. He has a crush on Daphne. He does plenty of extensive research for his friend Emilio Segre. *Iona Balard - A high school journalist. Active and full of ideas, she doesn't like it when things get out of place and is always looking for the "biggest scoop" to share. She is the sole daughter of Antoine and Sophie Balard. *Sakurai Rui - Silicon's childhood friend. He is serious, protective and honest but can be a little blunt. He is actually a samurai-in-training who despises ninjas. He is the grandson of Sakurai Hideki. *Lanthanum - A wine maker. He can be quite lazy and mischievous but when his friends have a problem, he knows just the right words to say. He often teases Actinium for her short stature. *Actinium - A make-up artist with vanity problems. She likes all things branded and imported and sets high standards when it comes to shopping. Lanthanum often teases her for her short size and is the shortest element in the Periodic Table. Miranda is her best friend. *Miranda Aufbau - Silicon's rival in the modeling industry. She is mature and dignified, calm on the surface but possess a competitive spirit. She is an orphan, adopted by a group of scientists who developed the Aufbau principle. Actinium is her best friend. *Kyle Dalton - A DJ and Lanthanum's best friend. Often curious about certain things, he often drags himself into danger without him knowing. He loves music and dancing and couldn't live without it. Kyle Dalton is just pseudonym and not his real name. He highly admires John Dalton, a radio personality. *Abigail "Abby" Stock - An aspiring magician. She is proclaimed as the resident "witch" of the group who loves magic and anything mysterious. She is nocturnal and gets sleepy during the day. She is the daughter of Alfred Stock. *Angelo Stotle - Abby's cousin. He is a pianist who loves travelling and nature. He lives with Abby since his parents' death. Legacy Trivia *The name "Assembly of Quarks" is supposedly the group's tentative name but was later confirmed to be official. *The name came from the scientific term quark, which is any of a number of subatomic particles carrying a fractional electric charge, postulated as building blocks of the hadrons. Category:Legends